Legend of Mermaid
Legend of Mermaid is the first insert song in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. This is the first song used against the Water Demons by Lucia. The more mermaids that sing this song, the more powerful it becomes. For example, in Episode 15 of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure, Lucia sang this song with 5 other mermaids and caused Mikeru a great headache. Romaji Lyrics Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wo meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wo meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru English Translation The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast. Before dawn, there was a melody I heard. It"s a very nostalgic song. The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut, where the paradise of the seven seas lies. After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again. Even if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries, I"ll never forget Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow"s end. And then the stars, like pearls can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light. From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard. Yes, this is the time that"s finally come, the time for me to become an adult. While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure. With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore. But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future To the paradise of the seven seas! After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again. Even if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries, I"ll never forget While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure. With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore. But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future Version en Espàñol Impulsada por el viento del atardecer, iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris, oí una melodía antes del amanecer, y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar. Las aves ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán, ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro. En el paraíso de los siete mares, tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor. De los siete mares la melodía, aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír, nunca jamás la voy a olvidar. Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer, se ocultó por detrás del arco iris, y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer, como perlas las estrellas, pudieron al fin brillar. Y desde el sur, oígo silvar, ya es el tiempo de madurar, ven, las aventuras son lo mejor para empezar. Todos este viaje hemos de emprender, es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz, es la emoción y las lágrimas, piensa en fúturo te sientes audaz. De los siete mares la melodía, aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír, nunca jamás la voy a olvidar. Cuando el nubarron pudo desaparecer se olculto por detras del arcoiris y se ilumino el cielo del anochecer como perlas las estrellas pudieron al fin brillar y desde el sur oigo silbar ya es el tiempo de madurar ven las aventuras son lo mejor para empezar todos este viaje emos d'emprender es la fantasia la estrella fugaz es la emocion y las lagrimas piensa en un futuro y te sientes audaz de los siete mares la melodia aunque llege el dia en que hay que partir desde que yo la pude oir nunca jamas la voi olvidar en el paraiso de los siete mares tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor nueva vida renacera y asi podra transmitir el amor de los siete mares la melodia aunque llege el dia en que hay que partir desde que yo la pude oir es algo que podre compartir todos este viaje emos d'emprender es la fantasia la estrella fugaz es la emocion y las lagrimas piensa en un futuro y te sientes audaz de los siete mares la melodia aunque llege el dia en que hay que partir desde que yo la pude oir nunca jamas la voi olvidar Category:Songs Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Luchia Category:Mermaids Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Hanon Category:Rina Toin Category:Coco Category:Karen Category:Noel Category:Sara Category:Hippo